peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 October 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-10-13 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, good evening. Lammo played the A side about five minutes ago: this is the B side, or possible the C side, actually." He is actually referring to the Hefner EP, not the Soulbossa track, since the Hefner CD single had three tracks. *For the first time, the Peelenium is extended to five tracks: at the last moment, Peel asked for the Arthur Alexander track to be included, and Lynn (who had compiled it) did not wish to exclude the others. *A listener who remembers John playing the Mike Spenser And The Cannibals track as part of his 40th birthday shows (see 30 August 1979) prompts John to haul it out again. *John reminds his listeners that there will be no programme the following night (to make way for the Musik Magazine Awards) or indeed the following week (when he took his holiday). Sessions *Rooney, one and only session. Recorded 1999-05-30. Released on Owd Scrat Records in January 2020. Tracklisting *''(a snatch of the last record from Steve Lamacq's programme - file a only)'' *Soulbossa: 'In The Wrong (7")' (Dishy) :(JP: 'In case you're slightly puzzled by some of the things that have been going on this evening, the fact is that there's been a Radio 1 photograph being taken this evening, which is why I'm here in London and not at Peel Acres at all, and why Steve Lamacq was actually on tape, and that's why he kept saying that I was at Peel Acres, when in fact I'm sitting in the studio next door to where he would have been sitting if he hadn't been on tape. Hope that makes some sense to you.') *Hefner: 'To Hide A Little Thought (CDS-I Took Her Love For Granted)' (Too Pure) A Jonathan Richman cover, originally recorded for Steve Lamacq's show (1999-04-12). *London Elektricity: 'Rewound (12")' (Hospital) *Radar Bros.: 'The Pilgrim (LP-The Singing Hatchet)' (Chemikal Underground) *Rooney: 'Used To It' (Peel Session) *Andy Livingstone: 'Blood Brother (7")' (Fanclub) *Quickspace: 'I Can Take You To The Sun' (Peel's birthday CD) A Misunderstood cover: the original loomed large in John's life. *Princess Kaiulani: 'Alimona Fade Away (7")' (Motorway) One of the five tracks that made the Peelenium for this year (see 19 January 2000). *Appliance: 'Pre-Rocket Science (LP-Manual)' (Mute) *Billy Woods: 'Let Me Make You Happy (7")' (Sussex) *Rooney: 'Time Of Day' (Peel Session) *Time Stretch Armstrong: 'Firing Blanks (12")' (Stay Up Forever) (a wrong speed moment) *Mike Spenser And The Cannibals: 'Nothing Takes The Place Of You (7")' (Big Cock) JP claims not to know when this was issued: according to 45cat, it was January 1978. It turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *Murry The Hump: 'Thrown Like A Stone (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) Peelenium 1961 #Shep & The Limelites: 'Daddy's Home (7")' (Pye International) #Roy Orbison: 'Running Scared (7")' (Monument) #Dick Dale And The Del-Tones: 'Let's Go Trippin' (7")' (Deltone) Of course, this had by now become the theme tune for Home Truths. #Don & Juan: 'What's Your Name (7")' (Big Top) #Arthur Alexander: 'You Better Move On (7")' (Dot) *DJ T-1000: 'They Will All Betray You (2xLP-Progress)' (Tresor) *Rooney: 'A Friend Who Forgot/Birdsong' (Peel Session) : (JP: "Sorry about calling them Rodney. The thing is I always think of Liverpool, and I always think in terms of Rodney Street, which is where I used to go to the dentist when I was a lad. Does that make any sense? Probably not.") *Melt-Banana: 'Y-Axis / Aquatic Bee (split 7" with Plainfield)' (Smelly) *Richie Hawtin: 'Excerpts From Decks, EFX & 909 (Compilation CD-14 Irregular Files - A Mute Accumulation)' (Mute) *Minders: 'Almost Arms (LP-Cul-De-Sacs & Dead Ends)' (Earworm / Elephant Six) *Rooney: 'Touts (Leith)' (Peel Session) *Broken Dog: 'You Should Go Home (LP-Sleeve With Hearts)' (Piao!) *Duplex: 'Stateside (12")' (Second Movement) *''(midnight news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-10-13 *b) jp131099.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:03:09 *b) 01:59:40 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes